Gammaizer Magnetic
is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called . It temporary combined with Gammaizer Blade to become the through a bug caused by Alia's attack. History Activation Gammaizer Magnetic appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers in the pillar until they appeared before Adel, taking his image. Facing Mugen Gammaizer Magnetic along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Engagement against the Parka Ghosts Gammaizer Magnetic along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Magnetic taking out Houdini and Nobunaga, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Magnetic Blade After a deflected attack from Dark Necrom P hits its pillar, it merges with Gammaizer Blade into Gammaizer Magnetic Blade and absorbs the fragments of Alia's Eyecon, developing a bug that gives it the desire to observe conflicting human emotions after witnessing Alia and Adel's dispute. Through unclear means, Gammaizer Magnetic Blade switches its mind into the body of Mayu Natsume, moving her mind into her father's body, and his mind into its own. It proceeds to observe their conflict. After observing Detective Ryosuke Shinozaki's unlawful behavior in trying to frame Shinichiro and deeming his actions as interference with the father and daughter, it tries to remove him, but is intercepted by Takeru and the others. After taking an attack from Ghost Mugen Damashii, its body got malfunction and activates its ability, switching their minds back to their original bodies; Gammaizer Magnetic Blade vanishes to continue observation. After Shinozaki is confronted, it appears and pulls Shinichiro into its body to continue observing. Gammaizer Magnetic Blade faces Ghost, Deep Specter, and Necrom, being restrained by Musashi and Houdini before Billy the Kid frees Shinichiro. It is then destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Isama Shoot/Flash with the Gan Gun Saber and the Sunglasseslasher. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Magnetic was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Magnetic and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammazier Magnetic makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Magnetic together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Magnetic appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Magnetic and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Magnetic is seen fighting against Houdini and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Magnetic with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Magnetic appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Magnetic and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Magnetic= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer Magnetic= Magnetokinesis :As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate magnetism. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 46-48 - Gammaizer Magnetic Blade= *'Height': 233 cm *'Weight': 207 kg ;Magnetism :It has magnetism abilities, able to attract any metal object to itself. ;Blade Arms :It can use its blade arms as weapons. ;Mind-Swapping :An ability that at least appears to come from it, it was capable of switching the minds of itself, Detective Natsume, and his daughter Mayu, into each others' bodies. ;Emotion Detection :As a bug, it was able to detect conflicting emotions in the human world and developed an interest in observing them. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 39, 40 - Perfect Gammaizer= Gammaizer Magnetic was a component piece of Adel's initial transformation. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Magnetic is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. Great Eyezer capeless.jpeg|Great Eyezer without its Parka Ghost Great Eyezer beast.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, Gammaizer Magnetic is played and voiced by . Appearances See also *Houdini Damashii - 15 Heroic Soul Counterpart Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Gammaizers Category:Magnet Monsters Category:Ghost Characters